1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to apparatus for replenishing liquid in a holding tank from a remotely positioned supply tank. More particularly, the subject invention relates to automatically, controllably delivering foam producing liquid from a supply tank, upwardly and into a holding tank of a fire truck for replenishing foam in the holding tank.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Foam producing liquid is often carried in a holding tank of a fire truck. Such liquids, when mixed with other fluids, such as water and/or air, produce a foam which is used to extinguish electrical fires and many chemical fires. The holding tank of the fire truck is at an elevated position on the truck and heretofore has required a fireman to climb to the fill opening of the holding tank while carrying the heavy supply tank filled with foam producing liquid.
To so carry the heavy supply tank upwardly to the fire truck holding tank requires a large expenditure of energy, is dangerous, and must often be accomplished in dangerous weather conditions.
By use of the subject invention, the holding tank of the truck is automatically replenished without necessitating the firemen to leave ground level. Further, the fire truck pressurized air source provides the energy to transfer the liquid and such energy is conserved by automatically closing the control valve in response to a satisfactorily filled holding tank or in response to the absence of liquid being transferred.